


Fifty Sentences

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences:  a.) Some sentences have adult overtones indicating sexual relationships between m/f & m/f/m, b.) if directly related to a book, the book will be indicated at the end of the sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Sentences

**01 Walk:** Anita paced around the room, she hated waiting and she particularly hated waiting on Richard to make his appearance.

 **02 Beauty:** She looked in the mirror and didn't, couldn't, see the magnificence that Jean-Claude claimed he saw when he looked at her, in her eyes she was ordinary.

 **03 Catch:** One by one Jean-Claude undid the fastenings on the back of her dress, kissing her back as he went.

 **04 Speak:** Anita knew by the look on Dolph's face that she was in for another lecture about her association with the monsters.

 **05 Lack:** Sometimes she had to look at her life and shake her head, she could remember a time in her life when no one wanted to be near her because of what she could do, now she wasn't lacking for men in her life and often wished she didn't need ot have so many.

 **06 Mine:** Watching Nathaniel dance made her want to jump up on stage, wrap a robe around him and shout, "MINE!" to all the women in the audience.

 **7 Laugh:** She knew Jean-Claude would be as foolish as to laugh at her to her face, but the amused smile onhis face was just as bad.

 **8 While:** Despite the fact she really loved Jean-Claude, there were times when she craved the sunlight, especially after a night of dealing with vampire politics.

 **09 Youth:** Valentina had always creeped her out, never mind that it was against vampire rules to turn children, that wasn't it, it was the fact that the other child vampire she'd met had been a ruthless bitch and there would be a part of her that would never forgive Nikolaos for what she did to Jean-Claude. _Guilty Pleasures_

 **10 Stay:** Anita was tired, the last thing she wanted to do was hang around while Richard had another one of his inane pack meeting that would do nothing and cause them to have yet another argument.

 **11 Fill:** Jean-Claude drank his fill of the lust that flowed through the room, he knew putting Jason and Nathaniel on stage together would be a good thing, he just hadn't realised how good of things it would be.

 **12 Distraction:** She was angry with him, once again Jean-Claude has withheld information from her, the problem was as she was trying to yell at him she kept getting distracted by him, she really had to remember to pick fights with him when he was wearing more than a towel.

 **13 Fear:** She had learned a long time ago that knowledge of the mosters didn't lessen the fear, it only made it stronger and you were never sure what one was gong to be the one to kill you. _(vague reference to a comment in "Laughing Corpse")_

 **14 Crash:** If she didn't find her bed soon she was going to collapse where she stood and that wouldn't look good for the Master of the City's Human servant.

 **15 Look:** Jean-Claude watched in amusement as his fellow Master vampires realized Anita could look them in the eye, even more than most human servants, he remembered his own surprise the first time she looked him in the eye.

 **16 Begin:** Anita often wondered if what she would do if she had the chance to begin again, would she let herself get involved with Jean-Claude, Richard, Micah, any of them, then she had to wonder how fulfilling her life would be without them.

 **17 Second:** Richard hated being second best but he also knew that he now wouldn't be anything but, especially since Anita was more comfortable in her monster skin than he ever would be.

 **18 Violet:** "Thank you, Jean-Claude for the ardeur," she thought because sometimes all Nathaniel had to do was look at her with his lavender eyes and she wanted him.

 **19 Candy:** Anita easily resisted eating the last piece of chocolate truffle, if she ate anymore she would be sick no matter how much Jean-Claude wanted her to eat more so he could enjoy the flavor. _(not entirely related to Burnt Offerings but references something brought up in the book)_

 **20 Nothing:** If there was one thing that working with Edward taught her, it was to school her expression so that what she was really feeling never showed on her face, sometimes she thinks she mastered it way too well.

 **21 Familiar:** With everything that had been going on in her life, she was glad for the case that took her and Micah away from St Louis for a few days, it took her back to what she was familiar with and away from the constant turmoil her life had become in the recent months since she had married the marks with Jean-Claude and Richard. _(brief reference to "Micah")_

 **22 Show:** If there was one thing Anita hated about being Jean Claude's human servant was the show they had to put on every time a visiting Master came to town, she really didn't like the pretense of it all. _(various books)_

 **23 Day:** the more experienced she became the more she became like the vampires in being able to feel the press of the dawn and almost taste the day beginning. _(vague reference to a comment in "Laughing Corpse")_

 **24 Ask:** If you'd have asked her 4 years ago if she'd ever be romantically involved with a vampire she'd have give you a resounding "NO", they were just all blood-sucking bastards, even Jean-Claude. _reference to Guilty Pleasures_

 **25 Think:** Anita knew there was no reasoning with Jean-Claude, there was no way she'd be able to talk him out of his scheme to get equal time and what scared her the most is there was a part of her that wanted to spend time with him, wanted him. _(The Lunatic Café)_

 **26 Hair:** She pushed his golden mane away from his face, he always hid the scared side from her and she always made a point to kiss it first.

 **27 Home:** She had rules, one of them was that the bad guys weren't allowed to invade her home and she could thank Dominga Salvador for making her realise it. _The Laughing Corpse)_

 **28 Loud:** Anita shook her head when she saw Willie McCoy walking toward her, she really had to wondering if there was a shop called "Gaudy R Us" because she couldn't imagine his suits being on the shelf in the department stores.

 **29 Travel:** In her job as a newly deputized Federal Marshall, Anita knew she would be asked to travel to deal with rogue vampires, but with St Louis being a hot bed of preternatural activity she never go anywhere.

 **30 Damage:** There was nothing she hated more than getting into a physical fight with a vampire, particularly a Master Vampire, because in the end, whether she won or not, she always ended up with wounds that left nasty scars.

 **31 Strength:** The power that flowed between the three of them proved they were stronger together than apart, they knew that, but together was something two of the three of them couldn't be.

 **32 Together:** Anita sighed as Richard stalked out of the room, sometimes she had to wonder if they would ever be able to work together and work as a true triumvirate.

 **33 Push:** Jean-Claude used the power he borrow from Anita and thrust it into the vampire standing in front of him to reinforce his leadership and his law.

 **34 Safe:** She didn't know why he made her feel safe, he waws a monster like the rest of them, maybe it was because he was more human than monster, or could at least pass for human. _(Circus of the Damned)_

 **35 Private:** The Browning in her shoulder holster gave her comfort, the Firestar in her interpants holster was her security, but the silver knives concealed under her sleeves were the ace in the hole in her fight against the badboys, she just hoped the day wouldn't come when she needed more than she carried.

 **36 Light:** Anita sat at the table with a cup of coffee and watched as the sun rose, she'd seen too many dawns come where she was rushing a vampire to safety, it was nice to sit and watch as the sun reflected off the heavy frost giving the outdoors a fantasy like appearance.

 **37 Big:** She shook her head as yet another vampire sized her up and commented on how small she was compared to her reputation, she couldn't help it she was made out to be larger than life.

 **38 Want:** Just once she wanted to make love to one of the men in her life without the arduer driving their passion, just once she wanted to go slow, make it last, make it about passion and love again, just once…

 **39 Law:** She was the law, she was the one who carried out the edicts decreed by Richard as Ulfric, she sometimes hated her job and other times she relished dishing out the punishment to over-bearing wolves who thought less of her.

 **40 Canine:** Anita held her ground, stuffing all the fear she felt down as far as she could, as the rogue wolf took her arm in his mouth, canines dimpling her skin.

 **41 Truth:** The truth was important to Anita, they all knew that, they also knew there were some truths she didn't want to know, at least until it was absolutely necessary.

 **42 Smoke:** Anita didn't know if Dr Saville, smoked like she did to cover the smell of the corpses she had to deal with every day or if she just did it because she wanted to, she just knew that the scent clung to her like perfume.

 **43 Order:** Anita knew the current peacefulness of the pack was an illusion and waited for the other shoe to drop, she just hoped it would be something minor and not threatening to everyone associated with the pack

 **44 Feel:** Larry watched her as she walked the cemetery, he only knew a shadow of what she was feeling as each of the dead reached out to her.

 **45 Finish:** Anita sat and listened to Bert's latest lecture about office etiquette and dress code. He apparently hadn't appreciated her latest series of personal mugs and new black coat but she didn't care, she just wanted this little hand slapping to be over.

 **46 Through:** She was done playing games with him, she didn't like him and she didn't like the way he looked at her, now she just had to remember to tell Richard if his errand wolf ever crossed her path again she'd kill him.

 **47 Race:** She sat quietly near Jean-Claude as he 'interviewed' the vampires wanting asylum in St Louis, most were easy to read but there was one of questionable ethnicity that she couldn't read a dropping of her shields and a mind tug to Jean-Claude told him she didn't trust the woman he was currently talking to.

 **48 Need:** The ardeur grew inside her, she tried to hold it off but the need was getting stronger and stronger, she hoped Micah made it home soon, Caleb was the last person she want to feed off of.

 **49 Splash:** Anita stood under the spray of the shower and watched as the water ran from red to pink to clear at her feet, most of the blood she rinsed from her hair and blood hadn't been hers but the few cuts she had on her arms hurt like hell under the hot water.

 **50 Thrill:** Anita didn't bother to suppress or shield the pleasure she got from watching Jean-Claude and Asher walk toward her, they were beautiful men and they were hers.


End file.
